The Greatest Knightmare: Beowulf
by James D. Fawkes
Summary: As the Black Knights attack the Tokyo settlement in what history will call the "Black Rebellion", a strange man steals the latest prototype Knightmare, Beowulf. As this battle rages, one thing is sure...Cerberus cries a pitiful dirge. Slight LuluCC Onesho


**The Greatest Knightmare: Beowulf  
By: **James D. Fawkes

**— o.0.O.O.0.o — **

A dark clad figure knelt atop the metal cockpit of a tall mechanical robot that was shaped like a human (albeit, with a hunch back). Tattered red cloth and long, messy, waist-length hair cascaded down his back and silver glinted from a peculiar looking pistol strapped to his right thigh in a long holster.

Reaching down, the man pressed something amongst the black metal and instantly a section of the machine's back disengaged, revealing a soft, comfortable seat. The red cloth rustled noisily as the man leapt onto the seat, pressing some sort of key into a slot amongst the controls. Immediately, all of the screens and buttons lit up, waiting, aching for the touch of his agile fingers.

As the seat and the section it was attached to moved back into place and seamlessly blended with the rest of the machine, the man raised his black gloved hands and started to work, fingers flying across the buttons and controls. In the hangar, outside of the machine, a pair of mechanical green eyes came to life.

Metal creaked softly as the beast of made of hard alloys stood straight up, the spinners attached to its ankles falling out of place to rest on the hard floor. The metallic demon stood on golden legs and grasped its rifle with black hands and golden arms. Its head was likewise made of gold, a solemn block attached to its forehead that parted to reveal the green glass hidden beneath. A single golden antennae shot up from where the left ear would be on a human.

Its black chest reflected no light and painted in a dark ink on each of the pauldrons that shielded its shoulders was the Japanese character for One Hundred. Two flat sheets of gold, shaped vaguely reminiscent of airplane wings, were attached to its back, one near each shoulder. Aiming with the thin rifle it carried in its hand, one massive black finger pulled the trigger.

A beam of red-tinted black shot outwards at astounding speeds, thickening slightly as it went. Immediately, the hangar door exploded outwards in a blast of metal and shrapnel, fire catching onto the walls left behind and eating the paint. Through the smoke, green eyes glowed as a shining metal monster slowly passed through the doorway.

"Type One Hundred," a deep, silky voice called out over the damage, "Beowulf Prototype, launching."

Inside of the massive metal monstrosity, a pair of red eyes glinted dangerously beneath a curtain of messy black hair and a crimson bandana as a smirk crept over the pink lips of a pale face. As a green glow lit up the edges of the two golden plates on its back, the Beowulf took to the sky and disappeared.

Cerberus cried a pitiful dirge.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"Can you hear me, Britannia?" the voice called out, appearing on monitors all over the world and speaking over any viable sound system connected to a set radio frequency. Around the world, people gathered at their televisions or radios to see what was going on. "My name is Zero! I am the one who is rebelling against those with strength!

"When the clock strikes midnight, surrender to me!" Zero demanded.

"Take this opportunity to confirm the enemy troop's deployment," Cornelia commanded her men, each of which was in a Gloucester or a Sutherland. As one they all answered her with a firm, "Yes, Your Highness!" and did as they were told. Under her breath, Cornelia muttered, "Euphie's revenge. I will be the one to take it, Zero."

Glaring up at the floating black monstrosity, she said, "Bring it on."

"This is the last broadcast," Zero said calmly, as if discussing the weather. "At midnight, surrender to my troops!"

"How are the explosives?" Cornelia asked.

"We can prepare them in time," one of the soldiers answered.

"Good," the princess replied. "Prepare to fire!"

At once, every Knightmare and tank stationed near her aimed at the flying machine known as the Gawain, which simply remained motionless. Then, as the clock struck midnight seconds later, the metal ground underneath Cornelia and her troops opened up and collapsed in on itself.

Grunting as she fell, Cornelia turned her Gloucester slightly, aiming at stable ground with her Slash Harkens.

Inside the Gawain, Lelouch chuckled in satisfaction, "This is fine. All that's left is to broadcast the video of the falling government and announce our independence to the entire world. Even if he doesn't want to, _that guy_ will appear. If I can talk one-on-one with that Britannian bastard, all of the cards will fall into my hands."

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

"Move!" Suzaku yelled as he flew towards the ground, slicing several Knightmares to pieces as he went. There was a bang as a familiar cannon was fired at him, but he sliced the projectile in half effortlessly. Moving forward before the enemy could move, he slashed through the knees of one of the gray frames holding the large barrel aloft.

Without a care for the cannon as it exploded, the Lancelot didn't pause in its charge, dodging around the rifle fire of another of the gray frames. Leaping upward, Suzaku brought the MVS sword down on the machine's body, slicing off an arm and a leg. Using Lancelot's Slash Harkens to push himself upwards, he positioned its spinners on the two walls around him and pushed forward.

"Where is Zero?" Suzaku demanded angrily. "I want ZERO!"

As he landed on a section of destroyed road, he lashed out with the MVS sword, knocking away a boomerang like object. A familiar red frame reached out and grabbed it, and an even more familiar voice called out to him, "Suzaku!"

"Kallen?" Suzaku responded, his voice still tainted with rage.

"We finally meet in battle," Kallen remarked. "I'm sorry, but you have to die right here!"

"You're an idiot!" Suzaku yelled. "You and Japan have been deceived by that guy!"

"You're really pissing me off!" Kallen shouted back. "What do you understand of Zero?"

"Then tell me!" Suzaku hollered angrily. His Slash Harkens shot outwards, jerking him upwards and to the top of the building Kallen was on. "Where is Zero now!?"

They clashed, a shield of red energy blocking Suzaku's sword and pushing the Lancelot back. As Suzaku took to the air, Kallen shot out her slash harkens and pulled herself to the side of a building, then jumped off of it and collided once more with Suzaku, hovering in midair. Suzaku's float system kept him aloft, but the Guren Nishiki began to fall.

"Now, tell me!" Suzaku demanded. "Where is Zero?"

The Guren's silver right arm dug into the building, slowing its descent, "I'd never tell you, you traitor!"

As she reached the ground, Suzaku lashed out at her with a sword in Lancelot's left arm. The Guren grasped the limb on the forearm, and with an evil red glow, the arm started to bubble dangerously as Kallen yelled out, "Eat this!"

The arm suddenly jumped out of its socket seconds before it exploded, surprising Kallen, who was unprepared for Suzaku to grab the VARIS rifle attached to the Lancelot's back and destroy her right arm. Hovering several meters away with his gun pointed threateningly, Suzaku said, "Now, tell me where Zero is!"

"I hate men who keep pestering me," Kallen hissed.

"Is that so?" Suzaku said calmly. "Then…do you have any last words?"

A black and red Hadron beam suddenly leapt between them, catching the VARIS rifle and destroying it in a shower of shrapnel. A cool, calm, deep, and silky voice filled the air as a golden Knightmare with a black chest came towards them at a leisurely pace, "It's not nice to hit a lady, boy."

"Who are you?" Suzaku demanded, reaching for the second MVS sword.

"I am," the voice seemed to pause, as if contemplating completing the answer, "Vincent Valentine."

"Impossible!" Suzaku said, staring at the golden frame in confusion. "A Britannian? Why—?"

"Britannia never held my allegiance," Vincent claimed. "For the things they have done, I can never forgive them."

"Then," Suzaku said, grasping the second sword, "you are—!"

Before the Japanese pilot could even register what had happened, the glorious golden frame was in front of him, sword poised as if it had just cut something. After what seemed like an eternity to the son of Prime Minister Kururugi, Lancelot's right arm crashed against the ground with a loud clang.

With two more slashes, the float system attached to the back of the white frame fell to pieces and the legs were cut off at the knees. The Lancelot landed against the ground with a sickening crack, but the cockpit was undamaged. The golden beast of a machine took one last look at the Lancelot with its cold green eyes, then flew off into the sky.

Cerberus cried a pitiful dirge.

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

The room was dark, filled only with shadows and thin strips of moonlight. Its only occupant was a single man who sat in a throne like chair, his purple eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling and tears streaking down his cheeks. He and the Black Knights may have won in the end, but what was the point if the most important piece was gone?

"Nunally," Lelouch whispered. "They took Nunally…"

"Lelouch," C.C. said softly, leaning over him as he sobbed silently in the dark. "You made me a contract. You promised that if I was a witch, you would become a warlock. You never let me add my terms to that contract."

Lelouch didn't seem to listen, simply whimpering, "Nunally…" over and over again. C.C. pressed on, "Well, now I'm adding my own part to that contract, Lelouch. If you are a demon for all the things you've done, if you've become a monster for the sake of making the world better, then I will become a demoness."

Lifting his chin with her finger, she wiped away the tear the fell from his left eye, where his permanent Geass resided, and smiled, "After all, we are accomplices."

And, without a care for the consequences of her actions, she leaned in and sealed her contract with a kiss. The full moon shined brightly.

"Thank you…C.C.…"

— o.0.O.O.0.o —

_**Owari**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Mobile Suit Gundam, or Final Fantasy VII **

**Geez, that was difficult. Only took about an hour or two, but it was **_**very**_** difficult. It was mostly straight from canon, but I can't diverge too much when this is only a one-shot.**

**Yes, the Beowulf is based on the MSN-0100 Hyaku Shiki. In fact, the only thing I really changed was the spinners on its ankles, the height, and the type of beam weapon it used (Hadron technology is a great deal more powerful, if not as precise, than a regular beam rifle).**

**This one-shot was based on the challenge hanging up in my profile near the bottom. No, I won't make this into a chapter fic. This was simply a way to interest you, my readers, in taking up my challenge.**

**For those of you who want to do the challenge with Vincent Valentine as the main character, I not only allow you to use this as a starting point, I encourage it. Perhaps, then, I might have to make it the "Wulfric" challenge, eh?**

_**Ore wa teme wo korosu!**_

**James Daniel Godric Fawkes**

_James Daniel Godric Fawkes_**(Signature best viewed in **_**Wendy Medium**_** font style)**


End file.
